Caroline's choice
by NikolineObsession
Summary: Set sometime in Season 4. Caroline leaves Mystic Falls to find Klaus so she can be with him. The night turns out better than either of them expected. Smutty one-shot.


It had been four months since Klaus had took rest in Tyler's body. It had been three months since Klaus had been restored back into his own body. It had been two months since Caroline realised that she didn't love Tyler anymore and that left her feeling incredibly guilty. It had been two months since Klaus left town without his siblings or Caroline. It had been a month since Caroline convinced herself not to leave Mystic Falls to find Klaus. It had been a week since Caroline realised she loved Klaus Mikaelson.

_**-Klaroline-**_

Caroline ran into the Mikaelson's manor not bothering to knock; she needed to speak to Rebekah urgently. "Rebekah! Beks!" Caroline called out desperately and ran into the sitting room, frantically looking around looking for any signs of the Original Blonde who she had somehow came closer to over the past two months since Klaus had left town.

"Care, are you alright?" Rebekah asked in concern as she blurred into the room with Matt hot on her case. Oh yes, Matt had decided to transition into a vampire so he could spend forever with Rebekah. Caroline found that romantic and she loved them two together.

"Beks, I need to know where Klaus is. I need to find him. Please, tell me where he is." Caroline pleaded with Rebekah and saw the Original sigh.

Rebekah had been instructed by Klaus to not allow Caroline to know where he was staying…but this was Nik; her favourite brother and Caroline was his happiness.

"He's in Chicago, Care. Treat him right, alright?" Rebekah said before she enveloped her closest friend into a tight hug. She would miss Caroline but one day they would meet again. Perhaps when Nik and Caroline becomes a couple they could all meet up. Releasing the blonde from the hug she smiled and left the room. Matt gave Caroline a tight hug; with a kiss on the cheek and a 'good luck, Carebear' Matt followed out of the room with his girlfriend.

Caroline called out her thanks and blurred off home. She had a plane to book and then she had to be ready to catch the plane. She realised on her way home; she didn't need to pack. As long as she had Klaus with her she would be happy with only him.

_**-Klaroline-**_

Sometime later Caroline had arrived in Chicago. She didn't have a clue where she was going so she fired off a text to Rebekah asking for places to search for Klaus. She hadn't seen him in three months ever since she had kicked and screamed at him for possessing her boyfriend's body. She had regretted it because she had seen the hurt in his eyes. She didn't even get a chance to apology to the British stud before he had left her house and the next week he had vanished from town leaving Caroline with a new found pain in her heart.

A vibrating feeling on her hand snapped the blonde out of her thoughts, unlocking her phone she read the message from Rebekah.

The message read: 'Try the only Jazz club in town; Nik has a passion for them. Good luck BPIC (AN: Blonde Partner in Crime), x'

Caroline laughed as she replied. This is why she loved Rebekah; she could make Caroline feel better almost as good as Klaus did when he was in Tyler's body.

'Thanks BPIC. I'll need it. Talk later. X' Caroline sent back and put her phone away.

Caroline still didn't have a clue where she was going. She should have brought a map or at least researched the town before she decided to come here!

Compelling the nearest person to her to show her to the Jazz Club that Beks had informed her about. She was nervous.

_**Half an hour later…**_

Caroline walked into the Jazz Club; it was called 'Ronnie's Jazz Club' which she found incredibly lame, but whatever.

Caroline was making herself busy by moving through the dancing bodies to find Klaus. The Jazz music was amazing and she found herself walking with the sound of the Jazz. Now she knew why Klaus loved this music so much. It was so good.

Caroline was about to give up when she saw the blonde hair styled the same way Klaus always had his. She didn't know for sure if it was him because his back was to her but she was about to find out.

Once she made it to the blonde male, she tapped his shoulder impatiently, calling out Klaus' name and held her breath. However when the male turned around; disappointment filled her. It wasn't him and she apologised to the man before she turned around; tears welling up in her eyes. He wasn't here! She had missed her chance.

"Looking for me, Love?" A voice called from the right side of her. Caroline turned around quickly and when she saw Klaus there. She couldn't help herself she ran into his arms; her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms enclosing themselves around his neck. She let out the breath she was holding in and finally let the tears run down her face. He was here! He was actually here!

Klaus held her tightly and kissed away her tears. Why was she crying? Had something happened to her! Had the mutt hurt her? Klaus held her close to his body. He had missed this feeling.

Klaus was about to speak when Caroline cut him off with her lips pressing roughly against his; her hands tugged at the hair at the back of his neck and he growled against her lips. Caroline moaned when she felt his erection pressing against her hot core. She wanted him so bad right now almost as bad as Klaus wanted her.

Klaus looked at her and she nodded in approval before he blurred out of the club and to his apartment. He wanted…no ne needed her. She was his humanity and he wasn't letting her go.

_**-klaroline-**_

As soon as Klaus and Caroline had got to his apartment she had him pressed up against the wall; her lips attacking his neck and her hands ripping off his shirt. She reached down and unbuckled his belt, growling impatiently when Klaus stopped her. But that growl quickly turned into a series of moans when Klaus had her body pinned to the wall. Her dress quickly finding its way to the floor and his lips founds hers in a heated kiss; his hands caressed her body; finding what made her moan and what made her scream, cataloguing them into his mind for future times. His hands ripped off her bra impatiently and his hands kneaded her breasts. Caroline moaned loudly and leaned her head back. "Bed. Now." She demanded and he complied; in a second they were falling onto his king sized bed. She normally wanted to have foreplay but right now all she wanted was to be closest to him in everyway possible.

Soon enough they were naked and they stared into each other; love shining in both of their eyes. Words weren't needed. Klaus was suddenly kissing Caroline's lips passionately and she moaned against his lips when his head neared her entrance, Klaus moved slightly deeper inside of the blonde beauty; her lips enveloping around, he needed to be deeper inside of her, he needed to be all the way inside of her. Her heels suddenly wedged themselves into his back, needing him all the way inside of her.

Klaus grabbed one of her legs lifting it up so it rested on his shoulder, Caroline moaning loudly at the new position and he slid all the way inside of her. He groaned at how tight she was. Fuck, he had never felt this amount of tightness before now.

Sliding out of her; mounting in the feeling of her folds releasing their hold around him. He then pushed himself back inside her. Nothing felt more like home then when he was inside of her and nothing felt more like home for Caroline then when he was inside of her.

His thrusts started off slow but he couldn't hold back any longer; his thrusts came more frantically. She was matching his speed and hardness with each thrust; moaning out with each thrust that became more powerful after each one. She had never felt this amount of pleasure before and she enjoyed every second of it.

Caroline flipped them around so she was now straddling him; she slid up and down his thick shaft, her nails scraping their way down his chest. "You know, once in a while a girl likes to ride." She said down to him before she started to ride him harder, faster, more desperately. Throwing her head back moaning; her blonde wavy hair flying everywhere; her toes were tightly curled into his sheets.

Klaus moved his hands to her ass and bought her down faster and harder along his shaft. She was bouncing along him like it was naturally. His thrusts become slightly more animalistic; each thrust was hitting her g-spot.

His hands quickly found her breasts, he cupped them between his hands and tugged and pinched at them. A few more seconds of her sliding along his shaft at a vampiric speed and his hands tugging and pinching at her breasts was all it took before Caroline was flying over the edge, pulling Klaus over with her.

Klaus flipped us over so he was now back on top and he kept pumping until we had both come down from our highs, before he pulled out of her and slid over to the blonde's side. Klaus put his arm around Caroline's petite waist, cuddling her into him, spooning her from behind. Both of us still breathing heavy as we fell asleep.

_**-Klaroline-**_

The next morning Caroline awoke in the arms of Klaus, in the same position they had both fell asleep in and she smiled when she remembered what had happened last night. It was the best night of her life and she didn't want to go another day without Klaus. She turned around discreetly in his arms and lightly traced a finger over his beautiful and manly facial features.

She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of being loved and the feeling of being safe; which is exactly how Klaus made her feel. Smiling, she kept on tracing light patterns over Klaus' features. She was lost in the moment.

"Morning love," She smiled wider before tugging lightly on her lower tier. She opened her eyes and looked over at the man she loved. She leant down and kissed her slowly and passionately on the lips; trying to push all of the love she felt into the kiss and he returned the gesture. He loved her and she loved him. They didn't need to voice their love for each other just yet. There would be another time for that.

Home for Caroline is wherever Klaus is.

Home for Klaus is wherever Caroline is.

AN: So there we have it my first smutty fanfic. Was it any good? Or was it bad? Please do let me know. ;)


End file.
